


Art For "The Last Portrait" by Rainbow820

by Taste_is_Sweet



Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Captain America: The First Avenger, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/pseuds/Taste_is_Sweet
Summary: Art I made for the 2020 Marvel Reverse Big Bang, which both inspired, and was inspired by, "The Last Portrait" by Rainbow820.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: More Enthusiasm than Talent [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/945513
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Portrait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094298) by [Rainbow820](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820). 




	2. "Last Portrait" Banner

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a Tumblr.](https://taste-is-sweet.tumblr.com/)


End file.
